


Pushed Buttons

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Bratty Reader, Dom!John Wick, F/M, Facial, NSFW, Spanking, daddy dynamics if you blink and squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: This is a requested story.  Dom!John x reader, 18+, NSFW. Warnings for hitting with an object, swearing, facial (yes, you read that right. I kinda went off. oops!)





	Pushed Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested story. Dom!John x reader, 18+, NSFW. Warnings for hitting with an object, swearing, facial (yes, you read that right. I kinda went off. oops!)

“I asked you to pick up one goddamn thing for me and you forgot. I take care of EVERYTHING ALL THE TIME. All you had to do was pick up the fucking milk. Like I asked. For fucks’ sake John!”

“Watch your language.” He said through gritted teeth. He hated when you swore, which was a pity because it was like a second language to you. The fact that he’d call you out on it now? You could hear your pulse pound in your ears. 

“Or what John? I’m fucking pissed. I don’t ask for much. I know work takes up a lot of real estate but just once…”

He cut you off with a hard stare. The kind that let you know you’d crossed the line. Normally you’d heed that warning if you weren’t already so angry you could feel your blood boiling. 

“You – need to calm down. You know I don’t like when you talk like that. Stop acting like a spoiled child.” He didn’t yell. His tone was even but there was an icy detachment that kept you from continuing your ranting. He grabbed his keys off the counter. “I’ll get the fucking milk. We’re going to have a talk when I get back.” 

For a while you angrily paced the kitchen. You didn’t really know why you were so upset with him. Maybe it was because he’d been away so much lately. Or maybe you were just bored and felt like pushing his buttons. Whatever it was suddenly the house felt suffocating – remarkable considering how open it was. “Fuck it, I’m going for a walk.” You leashed up dog and headed out into the woods behind your house, leaving your phone behind. Purposefully. See how it feels to be forgotten about John, you thought as you made your way between the trees. 

It always amazed you how different the air was in the woods. Much cooler, damper. It smelled fresh but also earthy. Dog loved it here too. Bounding around, chasing after small birds and the occasional chipmunk. You could feel the tension melting out of your chest. Your pulse steadying, your breathing back to normal. Though, you knew you’d be in for it when he got home. You’d broken not one but two cardinal rules today. A sharp whistle cut through the air and dog was off through the trees like a shot. “Thanks buddy.” You said quietly as you watched him head in the direction of the house. 

When you finally turned around John was storming towards you. He roughly grabbed you by the arm pulling you against him. You yelped in surprise. “What’s the matter with you? You know you’re supposed to tell me if you’re going somewhere. You’re acting like a real brat today. Now that you have my undivided attention little one, I’m not sure you’re going to like it.” Keeping hold of your arm he walked quickly in the direction of home, tugging you along with him. “I was just outside.” Even to you that sounded pathetic. “Did I say I was looking for excuses? Stop whining!“ He walked faster, one hand gripping your arm so tightly you knew it would leave marks. He was walking too quickly for you to keep up in your sandals. You stumbled and almost lost your footing. "John, slow down!” He barely even broke his stride as he sneered at you and then roughly slung you over his shoulder. You squealed as you hung upside down. “ENOUGH!” He shouted. “Daddy’s angry!” You wheezed out as your body bounced against his broad, muscular back with every step. Blood rushing to your head. He stopped walking and you felt the sharp sting of his hand against you ass. And then again. It echoed against the back of the house. “Had enough?” “Yes, Sir.” 

He slung you onto the bed. The sudden change in position was dizzying and you landed with a bounce and a huff. John leaned down over you and gripped your face with one hand. Curling his fingers around your jaw, forcing your face upward to look at him. Your eyes went wide. “Oh, so the brave little brat has vanished has she? Playing shy won’t save you. Not after your little temper tantrum today.” You flushed with shame. And excitement. 

He let go of your face and roughly stripped off your leggings nearly pulling you off the bed with them. Grabbing your hips he flipped you over and pulled you up onto your knees. 

“Did I say you could move?!?” He barked as you tried to lay down.

“No, sir.” 

His belt jangled and then you felt it – the smooth leather coming down on your bare cheek. You cried out in pain but also in pleasure. 

“That’s for swearing.” He hit you again. “That’s for not telling me where you were going.” He brought the belt down again. “That’s for being a little brat.” You knew you were going to be uncomfortable sitting for a while. “And that.” He whispered into your ear as your cheeks burned from that last smack. “Was just because I wanted to.”

You whimpered and pressed your thighs together. He smoothed his large hands over your cheeks. Across the raised and red marks he’d just laid across them. You groaned and pushed yourself back into his hands. He slid his fingers down, dipping into the wet, heat of your cunt. 

“Someone’s eager.” He murmured as he slid a finger inside you, his others brushing teasingly against your clit. You couldn’t help but moan as he added a second finger. You rocked back against his hand. Fucking yourself on his fingers. 

He flipped you over and knelt at the foot of the bed. Throwing your legs over his shoulders. 

“I’m going to ruin you, darling girl.” He said looking up at you with a smirk before pressing his tongue against your cunt. He took his time. Alternating long, slow licks with little laps. Exploring you with his mouth as if it were the first time. Wrapping his lips around your clit and sucking while sliding his fingers deep inside you. Curling against your g-spot and making you gasp for air. Your hand tangled into his hair while you played with your tits with the other. 

“Please John. Please. I’m so close.”

“You can wait.”

He withdrew from you. Standing up and taking off the last of his clothes while you whimpered.

Desperately, you slid your hand down to run your fingers over your clit but he roughly grabbed your wrist and stopped you.

“Now I’ll make you wait longer.’

“No!” It came out more of a moan than a command. 

“My bratty girl.” He smirked down at you. He loved how desperate you were. For him. 

“See how hard I am? What you do to me?” He said, running a hand over his hard cock in his boxer briefs. He let go of your wrist and fixed you with a glare.

“Try anything and that’s it for today.”

You nodded and twisted the sheets around your fists. Watching with parted lips, taking uneven breaths as he took off his underwear. He had the most beautiful cock you’d ever seen. It was hard not to drool when you thought of it, let alone when it was right in front of you. “Please. I need you inside me.” You whimpered. 

He grinned at you as he stroked himself. “Oh, you do? I don’t know about that.” His head dropped back as he moved his hand expertly up and down his length. Catching his lower lip between his teeth. “PLEASE. SIR! Please. I need you. I need to feel your cock inside me.” 

He groaned and looked at you through lust glazed eyes before he finally climbed on top of you. Pressing you down into the mattress. His hard cock teasingly slipping between your folds as he rocked against you. “Is this what you want little one?” You moaned and arched against him.

“Or is this what you want?” He asked as he guided himself inside inch by inch before pulling out completely. He slid back in slowly. This time bottoming out before he pulled out again. “God, you’re so wet.” He plunged back into you. He repeated that a few times until you were a mess under him. Mewling and begging for more. This time he stayed inside you, thrusting hard. Snapping his hips against yours hard enough that you knew your thighs would be bruised tomorrow. “Lookit you. Soaking wet. God. Your cunt feels amazing around my cock. Fuck.” He moaned into your ear. “Uh hun” was all you could manage to get out in between moans. 

“Come for me. Come on. I want to feel you come all over my cock babygirl.” He rasped as his fingers found your clit. His hair tickling you face as he leaned down to kiss along you neck. You’d been desperately hanging on. Not wanting to disappoint him and as soon as he gave the command you let go. Arching your back and pulling hard on his hair. Your muscles contracting so hard that you almost managed to push him out of you while you gasped his name. As soon as you were together enough to move you pulled his hand away from your clit. You met each of his thrusts with one of your own. Whimpering softy as you became more and more oversensitive. His thrusts were becoming deeper but more erratic. You knew he was close. You pulled him tighter against you. Clawing your nails down his back. “I want you to fill me up. I want to feel you come inside me John.” Instead he pulled out. He moved so that he was kneeling astride your chest. Pinning your hands to your sides with his legs. “That’s only for good girls.” He growled as he jerked himself off over top of you. You gasped and managed to wiggle out a hand from underneath him. Dipping your fingers into your wet cunt and working circles around your clit. “Do you want to come on my face, sir?” His moan was answer enough. His hand gripped lightly around your neck. Holding you in place. You panted and closed your eyes, finding your way to another orgasm as you listened to his groans and hitching breaths. His come splattering across your face and neck as he moaned your name. 

He leaned his forehead against yours. Catching his breath for a moment before pulling a wipe from the nightstand drawer and gently wiping his come off your face. He pressed another one into your hand before flopping down beside you. Winding his arm protectively around your waist. Chuckling softly as you twitched through your aftershocks. “I almost had a heart attack when you asked if I wanted to come on your face.” “Well, don’t do that. I want you to be able to do it again, John.” You grinned at him slyly. 

He trailed his fingers down your now clean face and pressed a soft, loving kiss to your lips. “You’re incredible. I’m sorry that I made you feel unimportant today. I know those little things matter. I don’t take you for granted, ever. If that’s what you were upset about.” “I honestly don’t know why I was so upset. Maybe I just needed this? But, thank you, love. For saying that.”


End file.
